Frozen Coast
Home of the dwarves, goliaths and other hardy races of Aldernon, the cold ocean winds from the north bring a state of perpetual winter. Dum'Kazzarad was the formal capital of this region before 'The Sorrow' occurred. The dwarven residence of the once great city were dispersed across the land, before reforming a new capital in Oighear Cósta, But the region never recovered it's former strength and has since been subservient to the Central Plains __TOC__ Dum’Dachaigh Ùr After the event known as 'The Sorrow', where the great dwarven city of Dum'Kazzarad fell and it's people were scattered, the dwarves and goliaths roamed the icy tundra of the Frozen Coast. Eventually the formation of a new dwarven capital, a 'true' home for dwarves carved under a mountain like the ways of old, was needed. Several prominent families set out to try and carve out a new home for themselves, both literally and figuratively. Dum’Dachaigh Ùr was born in the mountains east of Dum'Kazzarad and now serves as the new capital of all dwarves, although many chose to still live above ground. Shops * Adventuring Supplies * Arcane Shop * Blacksmith and Armory * Fletcher and Bowyer * General Store * Jeweler and Stonecutter * Leatherworker * Potion Shop * Tailor and Textiles * Temple and Faith Supplies Landmarks * The Snow Market - Although the region is notoriously cold, the ironically named 'Snow Market' has an incredibly pleasant temperament.Warmed through natural hot springs, this covered market offers wares from all across the island and beyond. It's also the favourite meeting spot of the city's residents and a popular social 'hotspot' * Comhairle Gafair - Meaning 'Conclave of the Foremen' in gael norn, this is where the most powerful dwarves settle all matters of importance. Any request that needs to be made of the dwarven people is made here, be it about trade or war, personal or public. * The Quiet Forge - When the first dwarven families began settling here, the legendary smithing family Fìormuòrd set up their shop here. But after dishonour befell the family, their forge went quiet. But people still come to visit the famous forge where some of the mightiest dwarven weapons were once made. Oighear Cósta Although no dwarven city of old, being built above ground and exposed to the elements, Oighear Cósta prospers as a trade town, exporting its bounty of dwarven smithing, gnomish artifice and goliath worked stone. It is now the main port for those trading with the dwarves of Aldernon, as well as anyone travelling north. Shops * Adventuring Supplies * Arcane Shop * Blacksmith and Armory * Fletcher and Bowyer * General Store * Inns and Taverns * Jeweler and Stonecutter * Leatherworker * Potion Shop * Shady Dealer * Tailor and Textiles * Temple and Faith Supplies Landmarks * The Stone Docks - Incredibly elaborate and ornate piers and docks, these mooringsare all made from pristine white marble. The first thing ships see when pulling ashore, they create a mighty impression Reoite Spuaic Located on the northern most island of Aldernon, Reoite Spuaic is harsh and hard place of wind and ice. Populated mainly by goliaths, the majority of the town is built into the sides of jagged peaks where warmth is extracted from the magma that flows within. As inhospitable as its location is, the citizens of Reoite Spuaic are kind and welcoming. Shops * Adventuring Supplies * Blacksmith and Armory * Fletcher and Bowyer * General Store * Inns and Taverns * Leatherworker * Tailor and Textiles * Temple and Faith Supplies Landmarks * The Hall of Giants - Legend says that a massive hall carved of ice where frost giants resides sits atop the highest peak of Reoite Spuaic. Category:Regions of Aldernon